Body Swap
by Shooshkipoo
Summary: Two-shot companion piece to "The Host", takes place between chapters 5 and 6. A hunt for a water sprite takes an unexpected turn, leaving Dean and Rachel in each other's bodies. Sam is amused, Dean is having way too much fun, and Rachel is uncomfortable.
1. Chapter 1

"This is a nice place." Rachel stated. Sam looked at her, a small smile on his lips, she looked so at peace. It was beautiful, although they were supposed to be searching for a water sprite that liked pranking people; Sam and Rachel were content to take a leisurely stroll through the forest instead. It was dusk, the sky an array of pinks and oranges, reflecting off the cheerfully rushing brook. A small wind blew through the trees, but it was nothing more than a pleasant breeze. Rachel resisted the urge to break out into a round of "Colours of the Wind", she had no idea whether Sam had seen that movie or not, but he would think she was off her rocker. She couldn't help it; the tranquil forest was making her giddy.

They reached the top of a steep hill and sat down on a boulder. It was a perfect place to watch the sun set. Neither hunter knew how long they stayed there, peaceful and quiet, just sitting in relaxed silence. Rachel cracked open an eye. It was dark, and there were crickets chirping.

"Sammy?" She asked quietly. Sam made a noise just loud enough to let Rachel know that he had heard her, though his eyes remained closed.

"It's dark; we were supposed to meet Dean ages ago." Sam groaned and forced his hazel eyes open.

"Fine, let's go." He mumbled. Rachel could barely contain her smile; he always acted like this when she woke him up. Taking his hand again, the pair walked down the hill and followed the path to the parking lot. They reached the Impala, but Dean was nowhere in sight.

After waiting for about ten minutes, Sam suggested splitting up to look for him. Rachel grudgingly agreed, annoyed that they had disrupted their nice little moment and Dean hadn't bothered to show up. Rachel trudged down another trail, grumbling to herself.

"I swear, if I find him with a girl, I'm going to kick his…" Her gaze traveled down to the figure sitting beside the river. It was Dean.

"Dean!" He didn't even turn to look at her; he was mesmerized by something just out of her sight. Rachel jumped from the trail and down to the riverbank with a graceful landing.

"Dean!" She shouted again, "Answer me, you ass!" Dean stood up and walked away, still showing no signs that he had even heard her.

Hurrying forward, Rachel followed Dean around the river bend. Dean had stopped alright, but now he was in the embrace of a beautiful woman. Her hair fell well past her waist, and was so blonde it had almost a greenish tint to it. She was wearing a long flowing dress and her pale skin emitted an ethereal glow. Pulling away, the mysterious woman took Dean by the hand, whispering something gently. She began to lead Dean towards the water, he followed complacently. Almost lightning fast, Rachel yanked her hand gun from the waistband of her jeans and cocked it.

"Let him go." She demanded, pointing it at the woman. The woman turned very slowly, keeping her hand locked around Dean's wrist. Rachel almost stepped back in surprise; the woman's features were no longer delicate and soft, but she now had scales on the sides of her face, her hands webbed, and her teeth lengthening to fangs. She hissed furiously, her now black eyes glittering. At the sound, something sparked in Dean's eyes as he appeared to come to his senses. The woman gave another tug on Dean's arm just as Rachel fired.

Dean jumped back, avoiding the blast. The woman lunged forward, tackling Rachel to the ground. Rachel kept her grip on her gun, but the woman had her wrists pinned to the ground. She couldn't move. A wicked smile passed over the creature's face and she leaned forward. Rachel tensed up, unable to escape as she heard Dean cock his own gun with a shout. The woman looked up and hissed in anger once more before turning tail and hurling herself back into the river, dousing both Rachel and Dean with water in the process.

Dean shook his head, still trying to clear it.

"You ok, Rach?" he asked, holding his hand out to her.

"M'fine" she mumbled, standing.

"What happened? I remember seeing this beautiful girl and she started dancing. I don't remember what happened between that and when you showed up."

"I'm not really sure," said Rachel, wringing out her ponytail, "I have a few theories, but that's all."

"Dean! Rachel! You guys alright?" Both hunters looked up, only to be blinded by Sam's flashlight.

"We're fine!" Rachel called back, "but I think we've found our water sprite."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

They had returned to their cheap motel. Dean and Rachel had both changed their clothes, but Rachel still had to deal with her sopping wet hair. Running a comb through it as she spoke, Rachel finished filling Sam in on the events.

"That doesn't make sense," said Sam, furrowing his brow in concentration, "I've never heard of water sprites disguising themselves as women before. Usually they stay invisible." Dean nodded in agreement; Rachel was still deep in thought.

"A mermaid?" she suggested finally. Both boys shook their heads.

"They can't leave the water," said Sam.

"They don't exist," said Dean. There was a moment of silence.

"Dude, you believe in _mermaids_? You've got to be kidding."

"They could exist," said Sam, with a little bit of a pout. Rachel laughed, even though she had only been partially kidding.

"Well whatever it is," said Rachel, stretching her arms over her head and falling back onto the mattress, "it can wait until I get some sleep!"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

The sun peeked through the blinds, waking Dean up far too early. He cracked one eye open, squinting at the light. He felt a presence stir beside him. Shutting his eyes again, he began absent-mindedly stroking the person's arm.

"Mornin,'" came Sam's sleepy voice.

"Morning," sighed Dean contentedly, snuggling into Sam's neck. Dean's eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed with a high-pitched shriek.

"What the hell was I drinking last night?" cried Dean, his voice still sounding unnaturally high. Sam looked bemused.

"What are you talking about? What's the matter?"

"What do you mean, 'what's the matter'? I just woke up in your bed, for God's sake!" Rachel squeezed her eyes shut, attempting to block out the noise. Her efforts were futile.

"What's with all the shouting?!" She grumbled sitting up. The hotel room fell silent. She reached up to run a hand through her hair. Only, there was barely anything there. Panicked, she whipped her head around to look at Sam. He looked positively baffled, his gaze traveling between her and the figure by his bed.

_Wait a sec,_ Rachel thought, her mind still muddled with tiredness, _that's a girl by his bed! I'm gonna kill him!_ She stood up, furious.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Sam stood up too, now looking freaked.

"Dean, what are you talking about? Rachel always sleeps in my bed."

"Excuse me?" Rachel looked past Sam's shoulder to see a pair of expressive green eyes, staring at her under a mop of tangled chestnut hair. Sam, seizing the moment, ducked out of the way.

Eyes locked, Rachel and Dean walked towards each other. Dean ran an experimental hand through his now long wavy hair. Rachel put a hand to her cheek, feeling stubble. Nobody spoke. Out of nowhere, there was a mad scramble for the bathroom. Both scrutinized their reflections frantically. Rachel grew more and more worried with every detail she took in. Dean however, stopped looking panicked. He cast a furtive glance at her before sneaking his hands up to his chest.

"Hey!" Rachel batted his hands away, "cut that out!"

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" came Sam's voice from the doorway.

Rachel and Dean both looked in the mirror once more.

"Well," said Rachel slowly, trying to grasp the concept herself, "I think Dean and I traded bodies." Lesser people then they probably would have passed out at this point; but not the hunters. Sam, Rachel and Dean all put their hands to their foreheads.

"_Crap_."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Dean, for the last time, stop trying to feel me up when I'm not looking!" Rachel cried in annoyance, chucking the book she had been reading at his head. Dean ducked and grinned,

"I can't help it; I've never had boobs before!"

"I should hope not," said Sam, sounding extremely uncomfortable with the topic of conversation.

"Find anything yet?" asked Dean cheerfully, laying on his tummy and kicking his legs back and forth.

"Not yet," grumbled Rachel. Dean had been all too eager to get dressed for the day, while Rachel was reluctant to remove a single item of clothing. She didn't think there was anything more awkward than Dean posing in front of the mirror, wearing her appearance and making model faces while trying to decide what shirt to wear. Sam however had almost died when Dean had stepped out of the bathroom wearing a tank top and the tightest pair of jeans Rachel owned.

"Sammy," he had cooed, batting his eyelashes, "do these jeans make my butt look big?" Sam didn't think his face would ever stop being beet red. Rachel had thankfully taken action, and pulled a sweatshirt over his head. Although saying so might get him killed, Sam actually found the situation hilarious, once the shock had worn off.

Sam sat in front of his laptop, thinking as hard as he could about what had caused this. Their case was making less sense than ever. He noticed that Rachel's stubbled face was wearing a very uncomfortable expression.

"You ok?"

"I have to go pee." Rachel whispered, blushing. Sam tried his best not to laugh out loud; Dean didn't bother. He gave a whoop of laughter, rolling over onto his back.

"Well, I guess you'd better go then. You know what to do!" he cackled.

"Sammy?" she pleaded. Sam shook his head,

"You're on your own!" Looking as though she was about to hand herself over to a pack of hell hounds, Rachel walked into the bathroom and shut the door. The brothers burst out laughing, Rachel exclamations of surprise only making it funnier.

Rachel emerged minutes later, her face glowing.

"So," said Dean, wiping the tears from his eyes, "Like what you saw?"

"Deeeeeeean!" Rachel whined, "You're practically my brother! That's so gross!"

"At least you didn't wake up next to your brother." Dean mumbled, his laughter dying down. Both Winchesters shuddered. Suddenly, Sam felt a light bulb flash over his head.

"Dean, describe the attack again." Dean nodded, trying to remember everything.

"She came out of the river. She had long blonde hair, a wavy dress on and she glowed. When she saw me, she started to dance and I blacked out."

"When I showed up, she was trying to lure him into the water." Rachel added. Sam turned back to his computer and typed furiously for a few seconds.

"Yahtzee!" said Sam, triumphantly. Dean and Rachel leaned in to look.

"What Dean met was a _rusalka._" Sam explained, "They are fish-women who live in rivers. At night, they go on land. If they see a handsome man, they entice him with dancing before luring him into the river." Dean preened.

"Any particular reason they do that?" asked Rachel. Sam nodded,

"They want to marry the man they find, but Rusalkas apparently don't know that humans can't breathe underwater." Rachel nodded, this made perfect sense now.

"Where'd you find out all this?" asked Dean.

"." answered Sam.

"Wikipedia?" asked Dean incredulously "We're depending on information found on Wikipedia? Tell me you're joking." Sam shrugged.

"It makes perfect sense so far."

"You think I'm handsome?" asked Rachel, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Stop that!"

Sam looked back at his laptop smiling, but a certain sentence caught his eye.

"What's up Sammy?" Sam turned around slowly,

"You're not going to like this."

"Spit it out Sammy," said Dean irritably.

"According to this, any spell cast by a rusalka can only be reversed if you find the rusalka within twenty-four hours. After that, not even the rusalka can reverse it."


	2. Chapter 2

"That's great," Rachel huffed, "That's just great, I could be stuck looking like this forever??"

"Hey," Dean protested indignantly, "I'm a handsome devil and you know it." Sam's mouth twitched at the exchange, especially the pouty expression on his 'brother's' face.

"It's not that bad," said Sam, trying to calm Rachel's nerves a bit, "we just have to go back to the park. I'm sure that…" he stopped when he noticed the look on Rachel and Dean's faces; Rachel smiling wickedly and Dean looking uncomfortable. Dean raced to the bathroom as Rachel began to laugh. The door slammed shut. A few seconds later, for the second time that morning, Dean let out the most high-pitched, girly shriek possible.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"You did this on purpose." Dean groaned, lying on the bed.

"Fraid not. Wish I had though, this is pretty funny!"

"Screw you." Rachel plopped down on the bed beside him.

"So tell me, what are you never going to do again?"

"Make fun of you when you're on the rag." said Dean miserably. A wicked smile crossed her face.

"You know, we have to find the rusalka tonight. And you are clearly in no position to move right now…so I guess someone needs to make a shopping trip."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Here you go," said Rachel kindly, sitting down with a heat wrap in her hands. She had finally taken pity on him and told him that she did have one period remedy on hand. Dean sighed contentedly as she placed the heat wrap on his stomach.

"I'll never noogie you again,"

"I'm holding you to that." She said smiling. The wicked smile crossed her face again.

"So, how do you think our little Sammy is doing?"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_Oh God, oh God, oh God._ Sam's panicked gaze traveled across the shelves. _How do I keep getting suckered into doing things like this??_ His mission: Midol, tampons, and chocolate. Chocolate had been easy enough, he'd gone there first; Rachel had specifically requested one of those Cookies N' Crème bars where Dean just wanted chocolate of any kind. Then after deliberating in the middle of aisle for five minutes, he inched his way towards the Midol. There, he had deliberated for another five minutes over the regular strength or the extra-strength. He settled on the extra-strength, because Dean had been as off white as the hotel sheets when he'd left.

Pulse racing, Sam surveyed the shelves, staring them down. They stared back, daring him to turn tail and run. He reached out and grabbed the yellow box directly in front of him. _Please be the right ones! _Sam silently pleaded. Cracking an eye open, Sam read the box. At the words 'regular absorbency', Sam gave an obvious shudder and dropped the box in to the basket. Sam felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Um, sir?" Turning slowly, he saw a line of women behind him, waiting very patiently for him to move. Many were attempting to hide smirks. And failing. Snagging a jar of Jelly Belly beans to soothe his frazzled nerves, Sam headed to the cash register.

The female cashier smiled at him. Sam smiled nervously back as he began emptying his basket. The cashier bit back a laugh as Sam reached for the tampons and picked them up before promptly dropping them again. Eventually she picked them up for him and ran them through.

"Have a nice day sir!" she called brightly after him. Sam gave a nod in response before all but running towards the exit.

The hotel door burst open and a beet red, disheveled Sam entered, much to Rachel and Dean's amusement.

"I hate you both so much." Sam growled, tossing the items to their corresponding hunter. The tampons he flung across the room as though they were toxic. Glaring at the box as though they had done him a personal offense, Sam plopped onto a chair and dug into his jelly beans. Dean meanwhile, had opened the box and was now reading the instructions; his face turning slightly greener with each sentence.

"I've got to do what??" his voice came out as a squeak. Sam grinned into his jelly beans; this was definitely worth the trip. He really needed to record a video or something.

Dean practically whimpered as he closed the bathroom door. Rachel laughed once more before flopping down on the now abandoned bad and stretching her arms above her head, causing her shirt to ride up, revealing her new defined abs. Sam's gaze lingered for a second, before he shook his head once again to clear it._ This is sooo wrong, she looks like my brother!_

"Sammy? You ok?" Rachel was watching him anxiously through Dean's eyes.

"This has got to be the weirdest day of my life. And that's saying a lot." Rachel smiled, but it quickly faded as she remembered the seriousness of their predicament.

"My turn, you ok?" Rachel opened her eyes.

"To be honest, I'm freaking a bit." Sam sat down beside her. "How am I going to deal with looking like your brother for the rest of my life?!" Sam chuckled and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"You are not going to look like this forever. I promise." Rachel smiled again, this one more mischievous.

"Good," she breathed, "Cuz I've been missing this all day." With that, she leaned forward and kissed Sam on the lips. Sam quickly shut his eyes, but returned the kiss with gusto; just the cherry on top for Sam's weirdest day. Good thing he had a vivid imagination, he'd just pretend that she didn't look like his brother.

It didn't take long for hands to start roaming. Out of instinct, Rachel started fumbling with the buttons of Sam's shirt. He took the base of her neck and pulled her in quite possessively.

"Dude!!! Gross!!" Startled, Sam and Rachel broke apart. Dean had his eyes covered and was moaning,

"I just walked in on myself making out with my little brother! Everyone keeps assuming we're gay and now it's true! Gahhhhhh." Dean shuddered. "Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse." Taking a moment to regain his composure, Dean straightened up. Sam and Rachel were both sitting stock still; Sam had thankfully gotten off Rachel; and both were glowing red.

"Ok, tonight, we are going back to that park and we are going to get switched back. Until then, KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELVES!"

"Yes, Dean…"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean made Rachel sit in the back on the way to the park. He seemed determined to avoid any future…incidences by keeping Sam and Rachel separated for as long as possible. After getting over the initial embarrassment, Rachel couldn't help but find it funny that Dean kept shooting Sam sideways glances and then shuddering. They reached the park, only to find it crawling with police cars and yellow tape.

"Great." Dean grumbled.

"What's going on here?" Sam asked the nearest officer, a tall, large balding man.

"Crime scene, we found a man hanging from the bridge over the river." The cop answered brusquely, "Nobody gets through." Dean sauntered forward like he had seen girls do to him and batted his eyelashes. Sam covered his eyes and bit back a laugh. Rachel just groaned.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked in a sweet, coy voice. "I'm really curious; I think I might know the guy." The cop stuttered for a second before regaining his composure.

"Sorry miss, but I can't let anyone through."

_Damn._

The three hunters decided to reconvene at the Impala.

"We have to get past those cops somehow, because I am not putting up with Rachel's feminine issues for the rest of my life!" snapped Dean. Rachel immediately fired back,

"Like I have it easier, I have to touch your thingy every time I have to pee, which isn't awkward at all…"

"I think I have it the worst," Sam interjected, "if we don't switch you back, I'm going to be stuck listening to you two complain for the rest of my life!" Rachel and Dean both looked affronted for a moment.

"He's got a point …"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Get down!" Rachel hissed, plopping one hand on Sam's head and the other on Dean's, pulling them to the ground. Dean was just about to complain when he noticed the cause of her concern. A beam of light fell on the exact spot the brothers had been only seconds ago. They heard a cop remark that he could have sworn he heard something. His partner told him to chill and keep and eye out for anyone trying to trespass.

"That was close," breathed Sam, his head almost coming to rest on Rachel's shoulder.

"What did I tell you about physical contact? Keep moving!" ordered Dean. Rachel grinned at Dean's annoyance but kept moving. After a few tense minutes they managed to get a safe distance away from the police. The three hunters crouched in the bushes by the river.

"Ok, so silver bullets will kill this thing, but how do we get her out in the open?" asked Rachel, this thought just occurring to her.

"Well," said Sam slowly quoting the website, "she comes out of the water when she sees a handsome young man who happens to be alone." Dean snorted,

"Well, she's the one who changed us; she'll be able to tell that Rachel isn't really a man. Guess we'll have to think of something else, since there aren't any other handsome young men around here." Sam and Rachel rolled their eyes. Rachel, sensing one last opportunity to annoy Dean, placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and blinked green doe eyes at him.

"I think you're handsome, Sammy." She said sweetly. Sam smiled uncomfortably. Dean shuddered. "I never want to see that expression on my face ever again!"

"Serves you right!" Sang Rachel.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam shifted on the spot. Being live bait wasn't high on the list of things he particularly enjoyed. He looked around for the rusalka; so far, nothing. While scanning the river for movement for about the fifth time, a soft warm light caught Sam's attention.

"Hello," said a low, musical voice. Sam turned around and took in the sight of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Hi," said Sam, blinking a few times. The rusalka smiled and began to dance, her seductive green eyes never leaving Sam's.

Rachel watched as the rusalka began leading a mesmerized Sam closer and closer to the water's edge. She felt a wave of possessiveness overtake her as she watched the rusalka reach out and take Sam's hand. She was about to leap out from her hiding place when Dean stopped her.

"Not yet," he cautioned, grabbing her arm, "they aren't close enough yet." Both Dean and Rachel watched as the rusalka released Sam's hand and stepped into the water until it was waist deep. Looking back at him, the rusalka smiled and let her long flowing dress slip from her shoulders. Sam's jaw dropped slightly and he stepped into the water.

"Oh that is IT! You are going down, bitch!" shouted Rachel jumping out of the bushes and rolling down the small hill and onto the rocky shore. It happened so quickly that the boys almost missed it; the rusalka hissed and leapt forward tackling Rachel to the ground and only seconds later, there was a gunshot and a flash of light. The rusalka vanished and both Dean and Rachel were hit with a tidal wave of water.

Rachel spat out a mouthful of water. She looked down at her body; still Dean's.

"Well," she said tightly, "this sucks, doesn't it?" The hunters headed back to the hotel, dejected that they had failed and confused about how they could make this work. They opened the room and stared at the two beds. Dean plopped down on one and Rachel on the other. Sam didn't know where to go; _one of them is my brother, but looks like my girlfriend, and the other is my girlfriend, but looks like my brother. I am never going to get used to this._

"I'll…sleep on the floor."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam was awoken the next morning by an enthusiastic kiss on the lips and a pair of bright green eyes blinking at him.

"It worked Sammy! It worked!" cried Rachel, spinning around reveling in the wonder of being female again. Sam ran a hand through Rachel's long hair and kissed her.

"Can you two at least get a room?" grumbled Dean, rolling over. Sam and Rachel stared expectantly until Dean caught on.

"If it takes more than a minute for him to figure it out, I'll buy breakfast." Whispered Sam.

"You're on,"

It actually took about a minute and a half; Dean finally figured it out when he got tired of being stared at and rubbed a hand over his face. ("Sweet stubble!" Dean had said.) So the three hunters set out to get breakfast, courtesy of Sam.

Dean slid into the driver's seat of the Impala.

"Hey guys, do me a favour."

"What's that Dean?" asked Rachel brightly, buckling her seatbelt. Sam just raised an eyebrow, waiting for Dean to continue.

"Let's… never mention this again. Ever."

"Amen."

END


End file.
